


Stakeout

by salamadersaurus_rex



Series: Alex/Maggie/Lucy [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Prompt from zennie-fic on Tumblr: "Director Sanvers prompt: pre-relationship-ish, already complicated fake date with Alex and Lucy (because of feels) gets even more complicated when they meet Maggie mid-date. Dealers choice on date location and outcome."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I live for this trope. Thanks for the prompt!

It’s a stakeout, Alex keeps telling herself. Doesn’t matter that the restaurant she’s in has a five month waiting list, the complimentary glass of champagne probably costs more than a month’s rent or that her date is Lucy Lane. Lucy Lane, who just walked in wearing a low-cut red dress and a smile that makes her eyes sparkle like the bubbles in the champagne Alex knocks back to hide a soppy smile.

It’s just a stakeout.

“Hey, baby,” Lucy murmurs, drawing Alex into a hug. “You look beautiful.”

“I- you, also. Yes.”

Lucy’s warm laugh hangs in the air next to Alex’s ear when she pulls back, casts her eyes down Alex’s body. She bites her lip, and then her hand is on Alex’s waist, drifting down her thigh to the slight bump of the garter Alex has managed to tuck two knives into.

 _It’s just a stakeout, just a stakeout¸_ Alex thinks as she stares at the wall, and Lucy turns to the maître d’ to give their fake names for their fake reservation for their fake date.

He beckons over a pretty waitress who leads them through the restaurant to a small table by the window. The restaurant’s at the top of a skyscraper and the view of National City lit up like it’s blanketed in fallen stars is breath taking. Alex has seen it from a chopper a half-dozen times but Lucy stares, and Alex takes a moment to just watch the way her eyes widen and her lips part as she tries to take it all in.

It takes the waitress coughing politely to snap the two of them out of it. Alex pulls Lucy’s chair out for her and hurries round to her own. The waitress plucks the empty champagne glass from Alex’s hand and slides the wine menu to the middle of the table. Lucy reaches for it at the same time as Alex and their hands brush, and Alex has to remember that they’re supposed to be on a stakeout when Lucy tangles their fingers together over the soft leather binding of the menu.

“We’ll have whatever you recommend.” Lucy says, and Alex just nods when Lucy asks if that’s okay, because she’s really more of a whiskey person and she doubts she’ll be able to taste the difference between the house red and the supermarket brand she brought to Kara’s last dinner party.

The waitress takes the wine list from under their joined hands and gives them both a food menu and a couple of minutes to decide. Alex takes her fingers back from Lucy and pretends to pore over the menu. Lucy clears her throat, catches Alex’s gaze and says in a soft voice, “I have eyes on our guy.”

Alex tilts her head, smiles like Lucy just complimented her. “Where?”

“Three o’clock. He has company.”

Alex tucks her hair behind her ear and glances out the corner of her eye. A pale man in shirtsleeves with oily, slicked back hair and a bow tie that looks like it’s been in and out of a dog is pulling out a chair for a gorgeous woman in a blue dress.

“Hot company,” Alex says before she can stop herself.

“Well well, Agent Danvers.” Lucy says, eyebrow raised and an odd glint in her eye.

If she weren’t a highly trained government agent Alex would blush. “I just mean, now we have her to account for. If things go south it could get…umm, hot…”

“Yeah, you’re not fooling anyone.” Lucy winks. “Who knows, once we rescue her from this slimeball maybe she’ll be grateful enough to give you her number and that’s when I told Johnson he could stick it, I’m taking my beautiful girlfriend out for our anniversary whether the firm’s collapsing or not.”

“What- oh, wine.”

Alex kicks herself for not noticing the waitress approach and rests her chin in her hand as red wine glugs slowly into her glass and Lucy muses, almost to herself, “I think I’m going to have the sea bass.”

That’s when Winn decides to pipe up in her ear. “I can’t ID your new crush, but we’ve been picking up chatter for a few weeks now of a woman Carmel’s been working with on something, I’m not sure what. Could be her.”

“Thank you,” Alex says stiffly. The waitress smiles at her, expectant, and Alex can’t remember what appealed to her on the menu apart from the ghost of Lucy’s fingers on hers so she says, “Fish.”

The waitress patiently asks her what kind as Winn says “What for? I just told you everything I know.”

Alex grits her teeth under a charming smile. “Oh, surprise me.”

Winn grumbles and Lucy has to hold back a laugh, waiting until their waitress leaves to sneak another glance at their target, Mike Carmel, a lowlife human criminal come up on the DEO’s radar after a string of alien kidnappings. Lucy pulls a face.

“That poor woman. Imagine having to sit across from that and still stomach your meal.”

“She’s probably a criminal.” Alex reminds her.

Lucy sighs. “A girl can dream.”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “Yeah? What are you dreaming about on our _anniversary_?”

“Sweeping her up in my arms after a dramatic, slow motion takedown, Carmel in handcuffs as she gazes adoringly up at me and calls me her hero, taking her and this bottle of wine back to my place…” Lucy waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Alex bites the inside of her cheek. “You’re making me jealous.”

It’s meant as a joke but Lucy’s silly grin falters. “Alex…”

“Stop being such a realistic fake couple for a second, I’ve found something.” Winn says over the comms and Alex drops her gaze to the table, fiddling with the stem of her wine glass.

 “Go ahead, Winn.” Lucy says to the tablecloth.  

“I borrowed Carmel’s email, it looks like something’s going down tonight with your new love interest. And soon.”

“Can you be less vague?” Alex asks. She’s turned her head to the window, watching the woman’s reflection say something to Carmel’s, making him laugh. He sounds like a weasel choking on a helium balloon.

“Sorry, Carmel’s good and this girl’s better, I can’t even get her name.”

The woman’s reflection is blurry but Alex can clearly see the look she shoots toward her and Lucy, the two closest diners. Alex quickly drops her gaze to the table, hoping she didn’t get caught spying.

“Can you find out where the email came from?” Lucy reaches out and nudges Alex’s wine out the way, taking her hand and flipping it palm up.

“Yeah,” Winn scoffs. Lucy starts tapping her index finger on Alex’s palm softly. “It, uh, it might take a while though it’s been bounced round the planet like, three times.”

_Dash dot dash._

“How long do we have?”

_Dot dot._

“Until the big looming criminal extravaganza set for this evening?”

_Dot dot dot._

“No until Dancing With the Stars comes on.”

 _Dot dot dot_.

“I’m going to assume you’re joking.”

_Dash dash._

“Your powers of observation astound me.”

_Dot._

“Umm. Five minutes.”

Alex whispers. “She’s watching.”

“Good.” Lucy whispers back, taking Alex’s chin gently between her thumb and forefinger and guiding her across the table, leaning in to meet her lips at the last second with her own.

Lucy tastes like wine, but Alex doesn’t care about the vintage because she knows that expensive, electric undercurrent is all Lucy. The way her plump lips work softly against her own has Alex leaning in to the kiss, elbows holding her weight and the edge of the table digging in to her stomach.

Lucy pulls back all too soon and it takes Alex’s eyes a moment to flutter open. Lucy’s leaning back in her chair, using her thumb to wipe at the corner of her mouth where her lipstick smudged. That odd glint is back in her eye.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” she breathes, and Alex just nods.

Lucy gets up, pushes Alex back gently into her seat as she passes, fingertips lingering on her bare shoulder.

“I found where the email comes from, if anyone cares.” Winn says.

“Do tell.”

Alex watches out of the corner of her eye as Lucy passes close by Carmel’s table. He reaches out and grabs her wrist, and Alex is halfway out of her seat with a knife in her fist, wondering how their cover got blown when he says “That was hot.”

Lucy just hums, her displeasure plain on her face.

“She’s an undercover cop.” Winn says.

Lucy raises an eyebrow.

“You and your girlfriend,” Carmel continues, letting go of Lucy’s wrist to gesture at Alex. “You wanna, uh, join us? My partner here, she swings your way.”

Carmel grins greasily and Alex wants nothing more than to punch him so hard in the throat his head falls off. The way Lucy’s fist clenches at her side makes Alex think she’ll have to wait her turn.

“Mike.” The woman, the _cop_ , says in a husky voice that Alex can barely hear over the burble of conversation in the restaurant. “What did I say about not needing a wingman?”

Carmel shrugs. “I need a wingman. You pick one and I’ll…” he looks Lucy up and down and Alex is out of her seat before he says “And I’ll take the other.”

The cop has to physically fight the look of disgust threatening to cross her face. Alex hurries over and breezily says “Hey babe, I need to go powder my nose. You coming?”

“Yeah,” Lucy says, and holds out a hand to the cop. “You want to join us?”

The cop takes Lucy’s hand gratefully, Alex doesn’t miss the wary look but she knows she and Lucy are infinitely better company that Carmel. The three of them hurry through the restaurant to the bathroom, an airy, plushly carpeted room bathed in soft light with three stalls Alex wastes no time checking are empty.

Lucy locks the door and holds out a hand to the cop, who’s reaching for something in her purse. “Woah, no need for that.”

The cop takes the taser out of her purse anyway. “You two have been watching me since we got here,” she says. “Are you with Carmel?”

“God no,” Alex huffs indignantly. “I’m Agent Danvers, she’s Major Lane. We’re with the DEO.”

“We know you’re a cop.” Lucy says, eyeing the woman’s taser warily.              

“Badges.” is all she replies.

Alex flashes her DEO badge and Lucy does the same. The cop seems satisfied, puts her taser back in her purse and pulls out her own badge.

“Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD.”

“And you’re undercover?”

Maggie nods, holding up her thumb and forefinger millimetres apart. “I’m this close to nailing Carmel to the wall for those kidnappings.”

“What do you need?” Alex asks.

“I was going to pretend to buy into his little business this evening, find and free all the kidnapped aliens. But he took someone this morning. A kid, and changed the asking price. He moved them to a different location. I need to know where they are.”

“I could beat it out of him,” Alex muses. “I’ve been wanting to do it all evening.”

Maggie laughs drily. “Imagine having to be around him for three weeks.”

All three of them shudder.

“J’onn says not to beat anyone up.” Winn butts in, although he doesn’t sound certain Lucy and Alex will listen.

“Can _you_ find the aliens then?” Alex asks.

“I’m trying.” Maggie says.

“She’s talking to our IT guy.” Lucy explains.

Alex wanders off to the other side of the bathroom as Lucy pulls her little earpiece out to show Maggie, arguing with Winn about taking the low road if he doesn’t hurry up.

“Nice.” Maggie says. She lets her gaze wander over Lucy, taking in the low cut of her dress, the line of her jaw, the amused sparkle in her eyes. Lucy tilts her head, catches her lip between her teeth and returns the favour. Maggie’s gorgeous, dark eyes and deep dimples, and Lucy has a feeling that if Maggie smiles it’ll probably be the end of her.  

“DEO, huh?” Maggie finally says. “You guys have some cool toys. And some very pretty agents.”

Lucy looks over Maggie’s shoulder at Alex, Alex in her little black dress and that cute smile she gets when she’s bullying Winn, Alex who’s still got a hint of Lucy’s lipstick at the corner of her mouth.

“Yeah.”

“Are you two together?” Maggie asks. She looks a bit uncertain. “I mean, that kiss looked genuine enough but-“

“No. Fake date, fake kiss.”

“Real feelings?” Maggie asks quietly. “I don’t blame you.”

Lucy opens her mouth, pauses, shuts it again when Alex strides back over to them with a victorious grin on her face. “Sorted. There’s an extraction team on the way. Supergirl’s with them.”

Maggie looks shocked. “You know Supergirl?”

Alex winks. “I’ll introduce you once we arrest this piece of kidnapping filth.” She unlocks the bathroom door and holds it open for Maggie. “Would you do the honours?”

“I’d love to.” She pauses, eyes flickering between Lucy and Alex. “Drinks later? On me?”

“We have wine still at out table.”

Alex snorts. “I’m getting déjà vu to your fantasy Luce.”

“Fantasy?”

Lucy glares at Alex. “We’ll tell you about it over drinks.”

Maggie tugs a pair of handcuffs out of her purse, hangs her badge round her neck and grins. Lucy’s heart flutters and Alex gawps at her dimples. “Let’s go get the bad guy.”

Maggie strides out of the bathroom and across the restaurant, eyes fixed on Carmel who’s sat there gormless and slack jawed with no way to escape. “NCPD!” Maggie shouts. “I’m arresting you for kidnapping.”

Lucy links her arm through Alex’s as they follow in Maggie’s wake. “You were right, Alex. This did get hot.”

* * *

The restaurant has a rooftop garden, under the dome of the sky, lit by soft yellow lamps and the red glow of a space heater. It’s windy, the rustle of foliage in planters along the concrete pathways to the edge of the roof undercut by the faint wail of sirens far, far below.

Maggie leans against the wide railing that marks the end of the garden, a beer bottle in her hand as she takes in the sight of National City spread out beneath her. It’s like someone carelessly spilled stars on a cardboard city, bright lights winking up at her, the comet tails of street-lit roads leading her gaze crisscross between buildings.

Some way behind her Alex stands close to Lucy, watching Maggie’s hair dance in the wind, wild strands waving back and forth across her wide eyes. She’s wearing an oversized NCPD jacket over her dress to keep her warm.

Despite the space heater, Lucy shivers. Alex rests her hand on Lucy’s shoulder, waits for permission before fitting herself snugly against Lucy’s back, wrapping her up in her arms.

“We have to talk about that kiss.”

Lucy makes a non-committal sound, but all of a sudden her heart is hammering in her throat.

“I liked it.” Alex says. “I like you. And I like her.”

“And I like you.” Lucy replies. “And her.”

“And the kiss?”

Lucy laughs. “I liked that too.”

“Yesss.”

At the railing, Maggie turns round, grins and raises her beer. Lucy waves back and Alex smiles, resting her chin on Lucy’s shoulder.

“How do we do this?”

“Like adults. We talk, we see how she feels.”

Maggie’s making her way over to them.

“And then?”

“Then we make out like teenagers.”

“I like the sound of that.” Maggie says, softly. “Ready for those drinks?”

Lucy reaches out and tucks a stray strand of hair behind Maggie’s ear. Maggie leans into the touch. Her cheeks are flushed and cold from the wind. Lucy draws her closer until all three of them are huddled together for warmth.

Lucy nudges Alex. “We never finished our date. Do you want to join us Maggie?”

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mike Carmel. I wonder what or who that could be a reference to. Hmmmm.


End file.
